world_of_attorionfandomcom-20200214-history
Attorion
The world is broken up into four continents, with the races spanning each of them. There’s the frigid plains and taiga forests of Drivsna to the north, the balmy coast and dry, sweltering deserts of Meharsa to the east, the humid, tropical rainforests and large swamps of Bristor, and the temperate forests and rolling plains of Elmorn. Magic Attorion is a world of innate magic energy-laden in the land, air, and seas. The Weave touches all and leaves its mark on many locations, people, and creatures. Arcane magic is abundant, whereas divine magic comes in slightly lesser supply. The gods play what roles they choose to. Some tend to take a more direct presence in the world, while others tend to watch from afar, resting on their home planes. Many of the spellcasters in the world of Attorion are familiar and acquainted with the various “rings” of magic. It is extremely rare for many spellcasters to surpass the fifth ring. There are a total of nine rings of magic. Each ring because more challenging to reach and each holds new and incredible power. Spells that sit in the ninth ring are capable of changing many aspects of the world; mastery over time, the ability to wish for most anything sit within this ring. Divine Magic The many gods, while playing their many roles in the world, have a sacred number tied to them. This number has become a reflection of the number of clerics the god has chosen. When a previous batch of clerics has died off, a new batch is selected randomly by the god. Usually, a person who has been a follower for quite some time, or a child born at the moment of the occasion. When a cleric is selected at birth, they have some sign of this choosing. This mark may develop as a birthmark, a mark in the eye, or in some other shape or fashion. Drivsna (Driv-snaw) The half-frozen continent of Drivsna rests in the north-eastern hemisphere, home to the Vasranyan Humans and the Frigid Horde, a clan of Goliaths completely unaffected by the immense cold of Drivsna. While half the continent experiences eternal winter, the other half remains a cold forest, experiencing summers and winters; both experience extremely long nights or days, depending on the season. The further south you go, the more temperate the continent becomes. Nestled on the border of where the wasteland meets the temperate forests, blocked off by the tall, snow-coated Gudrash Karr mountain range. Underneath this mountain range sits the heart of the Kingdom of Zyrain, Urga Brazk. The Dwarves that live here have rarely, if not never, seen the sky above their mountains. While they do not disallow visitors to the city, it is very rare they get any, because of the temperature and weather. South of Gudrash Karr is the Seress Timberlands, the temperate pine forests that hold the Kingdom of Fastor. They experience the four seasons, but not the long days and nights that their northern counterparts do. During colder months, they experience heavy snow, and their summers only hold comfortable warm breezes and plenty of sunshine. They also tend to experience frequent rainfall, even while the sun is out. The capital city, Yhorkwall, sits a couple of hundred miles south of The Hollow. The area in which Vastura once sat. Yhorkwall’s placement sits it on top of several ley lines, allowing many modern common luxuries to work and run properly with the aid of magic and Gnomish engineering. These luxuries consist of showers, temperature control within homes and buildings, and lighting fixtures on streets that operate based on the time of day. Meharsa (Mah-hars-ah) Meharsa is a continent of extremely warm climates, with a shattered coastline. Resided on this landmass are a number of creatures much more acquainted with hotter temperatures. The arid desert, whose sun threatens to burn and melt away at the sands during the day, becomes almost as frigid as Drivsna’s taiga forest. Nestled near the center of the Rimal Aldad Desert, surrounded by a small oasis is the capital of Deshra, Madinatt Alttabjil. Madinatt Alttabjil is a sprawling city, with countless inhabitants. The desert itself holds many secrets that have been lost to time, covered in sand and heat. Intimidating foes and deadly creatures prowl the sands, seeking out the foolhardy and the curious. Blue dragons, purple worms, lamias, and mummies are some of the most dangerous threats that prowl the dunes. The only land exit from the desert is through the Zhul’kabir Valley. You must pass through the Hajiz Eazim Wall, a massive adamantine wall, accompanied by a gate that opens when caravans with non-harmful intentions to the sultanate approach it. There seems to be a spell that effuses the valley and reads them as they travel through it before reaching the gate. Many caravans are careful to not make journeys with any who are dishonest, and if they do, they try to use items to hide their intentions. Outside the valley, on the other side, the Hajiz Eazim Wall is the seat of the Empire of Vasíleion, an empire that resides on the coast and the rolling hills of the Aureumo Grassland. This is where many of the Vasíleionese vineyards are built. The capital, Kardiá, rests on the western coastline of Meharsa. Sitting on the small shift in the terrain between the continent of Elmorn and Meharsa, is the small Gnomish village of Quiet Mound Clan. Almost entirely silent, it's hard to find your way there as most of the halflings don't speak traditionally. Bristor (Bris-tore) A smaller landmass, compared to the rest of the continents, Bristor is one of very humid, and warm weather. This moisture and heat tend to manifest itself in a tropical rainforest near the center of the continent. The Seafaring Admiralty of Revaud, claims it’s eastern coastline, most of its cities tending to start on the coast, and rarely moving any further in-land. More often than not, most Revaudan cities sit on the water, making their main way of transportation small gondolas that navigate the many canals of the city. Revaud heavily deals in spice trades, as well as exotic foods and fruits from the forest nearby. Its capital city is Corazó De Sola. On the southern coastline of the continent, stands the Gurstal Peak, a volcano that has been dormant for the last six decades. The last time it erupted, most of the island was covered in a choking smoke and decimated many of the plant life at the base of the mountain. Since then, much of the destroyed plant life has regrown. Many goliaths believe there to be a fire giant forge underneath the mountain. Somewhere, hidden within The Sanguine Wilds of Bristor, sits a fortress built by the Stout Halflings. Leiren Fortress holds most of their population. Many find their ways out of the fortresses and travel and find new challenges to face. They've earned the respect of the Goliaths of Stur Trostlen, and are left to their own devices by the much larger beings. Many Leiren Halflings find their way to Stur Trostlen to fit in the various gladiatorial pits. Stur Trostlen, the city-state of the Giant-blooded Goliaths. Nestled deep within the Strymm Quagmire, stands the tall, stone towers. A large stone wall encompasses the city, with slums nestled up against them. The many goliaths of Stur Trostlen can often be found participating in the fighting pits around the city. Many of them are dedicated to Kord. Elmorn (El-mourn) The continent of Elmorn is a very temperate, slightly cooler land. Home to the Forest of Voices, a massive forest, with trees that dare challenge mountains spread throughout it. Rumored by the wood elves who live in the forest, it’s said that those who devote their lives to nature can become one of the spirits within this forest. One of the Voices, a soul destined to provide knowledge and see over the protection of this forest and the creatures and beings that inhabit it. In special groves, hidden by the fog and mists of the forest, stand Ironwood trees. The wood and bark from these trees are said to be as strong and tough as iron. Many druids seek to have armor and weaponry made out of it. Deep within the center of the forest is an elven city, known as Airëa Tuluv, founded by the Wood Elves centuries ago. These elves, known as Lethril’an, claim to listen to the spirits of the forest. They say that the spirits told their ancestors they’re the destined protectors and interpreters of what the forest has to say. The Lethril’an have been in the forest from before any other elf or dwarf can recount. But even before them, were the Forest Gnomes. An ever moving village of Forest Gnomes, known as Xolen Village, has resided within the Forest of Voices as far back as the Lethril’an can recall. Only the Lethril’an elves are allowed to know about the location of the village. Everyone else has to guess at the location, and gnomes from Xolen eventually lose track of the village from being away from it. Only on a return visit and with proper warning to their parents are they allowed back in. The Yuramian Empire’s capital, Anzengādo, rests on the coast of the Tsukari Bay. Named after the slightly crescent shape of the bay, as well as the many festivals held when the moon looks largest over the bay. The Empire reach creeps along most of Elmorn, with several pockets and outposts on most islands off Elmorn. There are rumors that they’ve begun looking to islands closer to the Maelstrom, though no one outside the Empire’s elite has confirmed them. Just south of Anzengādo are the rolling Plains of Garin, home to several Hill Dwarven Clans. Many of these clans lay claim to an area, setting up a fort with a small village around it. They do their best to hold onto these lands, fending off Yurami soldiers who try to attack and take it over, as well as various raiding Orcish raiding parties. One of the most prominent clan forts on the plains is the Wildaxe Clan. Having stood its ground for the past three centuries, led by Yurdrash Wildaxe, the clan has known a true home. The Maelstrom The Maelstrom, a mysterious location with many names. One said to be the center of the world when the lands were all still connected. As the story goes, it was the Titan Avudgor who plunged his sword into the land, tearing them asunder and causing their current shape. He created the oceans and the mountain ranges. The Maelstrom is now a dangerous ocean, many of its islands unexplored for when anyone attempts to explore them, many are not heard from ever again. There have been few people who enter the islands and escape. Many of these journals discuss odd temples and statues of those who choose to reside there. The Many Names of the Maelstrom *''Sawagi'' in Yurami *''Ghadab Earim'' in Deshra *''The Titan’s Wound'' in Fastor *''Moskstraumen'' in Vasranya *''Turmanta de Titán'' in Revaud *''Tempestas'' in Vasilieon *''Eämbar'' to the Lethril’an Elves *''Váya'' to the Vasturan Elves *''Falos'' to the Gnomes *''Varr'' to the Dwarves *''Vonin Uvar'' to the Goliaths